Suki
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi find a little girl in the forest. Who could she be? SasuSaku, ItaHana


My older brother and I were walking home, to Konoha, when I saw a little girl huddled under a tree. She was alone, and she looked scared. She was no more than five. She saw me and said, "Hey…you have a leaf headband on…"

I nodded. "I'm a leaf nin. Are you lost?"

She nodded, tears spilling from her big green eyes that so reminded me of the woman I was deeply in love with.

"I ran away from school during lunch and I don't know how to get back…"

"Well, my brother and I are going to Konoha. Do you want to come back with us?"

She sniffled and nodded. "What's your name, mister?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"I'm Itachi."

"I'm Suki," she said, getting up and starting to walk with us.

"How old are you, Suki?"

"Four and a half. I'm the youngest in my class. Well, me and my brother. I'm six minutes older than him."

"What's his name?"

"Daisuke."

"Why did you run away from school?"

"Because everyone was makin' fun of me."

"What were they making fun of you for?"

"'Cause I have a big forehead and I don't have a daddy. But neither does Daisuke and no one makes fun of him 'cause he's real popular, but I don't have any friends 'cept for him and Hyūga Suzuki."

"You don't have a daddy?"

She shook her head. "My mommy and daddy are married, but he left on a mission and never came back. He didn't even know Mommy was pregnant with me and Dai-chan."

"Do you know the Hokage?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my Granny Tsuna!" she said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm going to take you to her office. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Mommy's there a lot. I bet she'll take me to my mommy."

I nodded and took her to Tsunade's office, desperate to be released so I could see my wife.

I hadn't seen her in more than five years due to this damned mission that had lasted so long. Finding Itachi, that is.

I saw the big-busted Hokage. The little girl ran to her and climbed up in her lap. "Granny Tsuna!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Tsunade hugged her close. "Suki! Where have you been? Your mother's been worried sick about you!"

"I…I don't know where I was…I was in the forest next to the school and I g-got lost 'cause I was s-scared…"

She hugged the little girl. "You're safe now, Suki. Let me summon a slug to go tell your mother. She's looking for you."

"Where's Dai-chan?"

"At your Grampa's house. Hold on. Let me summon a slug."

She climbed out of Tsunade's lap and the old Hokage summoned a slug. It appeared. "Go tell Suki's mother that she's safe and sound," she said. The slug said, "Yes, milady," and disappeared.

"Granny, meet these nice men that found me and brought me home! They're leaf ninja, I bet you know them."

She looked up at us for the first time. "Oh, my God! Sasuke! Itachi! You're home!"

I smirked. "We're home. Orochimaru and Madara are dead. Where's my wife?"

"She's actually on her way here," Tsunade said. I sat down. "I'll wait."

Itachi looked at her hopefully. "Um…Lady Hokage…is…is Hana still in the village?"

Tsunade gave him a soft smile. "Yes. She's still in the Inzuka house. You remember where that is, I presume?"

He nodded.

"Kiba's big sister?" I asked.

"Yeah…we sort of had a…a thing…"

"Good for you, aniki."

"You're married?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good for _you_, little brother," he said, smiling. He turned to the Hokage. "Can I go see Hana?" he asked. She nodded. "You're both free to go."

Itachi transported away, and I hesitated a moment, wanting to make sure the little girl was okay.

Suki was kneeling on the couch, looking out the window. "My mommy's here."

Less than a minute later, a woman ran through the door, out of breath, and grabbed the little girl. She hugged her tight.

"Suki, Suki, my baby, you're safe, you're_ okay_..." the woman said.

I recognized her immediately. The pink hair, the green eyes, the Uchiha crest on the white dress…

"Sakura?" I said, kneeling beside her.

She looked up at me. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Who…who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, baby, meet your daughter. This is Suki. Suki…honey, this is your daddy…"

I looked at the little girl. I almost burst into tears. I had a daughter…and she was beautiful.

And, I remembered, I had a son. "Sakura-chan…why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I…I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…I just…the mission," she said helplessly. I hugged her. "I'm not mad," I said, knowing what she was expecting.

"You're not?"

"No. I love you. I'm just glad I know now. And I'm glad the three of you are safe."

Suki said, "You're my daddy?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'm your daddy."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know, sweetie."

She hugged me. "I love you, Daddy."

I hugged her back. "I love you, too, Suki."

Sakura stood up and I picked up our little girl. "Let's go get Dai-chan," she said.

"And then go get ice cream?" Suki asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Suki, we'll get whatever you want. I'm just so glad I have you and Mommy and Daisuke now…"

"We're a _real_ family now, right, Mommy?"

"Right, sweetie," Sakura said. I took her hand and we walked to the Hyūga's house to get my son.

This was a good start to a new life.

A life full of love and happiness, and a restoration of the Uchiha clan.

It was beautiful.

**R&R! I know I'm bombarding you with stories, but my computer is chock-full of 'em!**

**Please read my others!**

**Peace.**


End file.
